


Things We Do For Love

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: I am not sure yet - Freeform, M/M, No Time To Die Trailer, Post-SPECTRE, Post-Skyfall, probably there will be more, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: Q stared at them (Bond and Miss Moneypenny) and had no idea what to do.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the gif and my tumblr: https://mo31203.tumblr.com/post/189973866691/q-stared-at-them-and-had-no-idea-what-to-do

Q stared at them and had no idea what to do.

There were words flying over his head - “hi, good morning, Miss Moneypenny and double- _bloody_ -o-seven;” “is there another international crisis? Is this why this _womanizer_ and heart crasher in my house;” “you have the gall to show your bloody face after you asked for the car and then _dumped_ _it into the water_ again BOND?!?!?!”

But among all the things he wanted to say, what Q wanted to say the most was “are you alright?” Not because he believed this agent of his (not _his_ , MI6's) never take good care of himself (to be fair, he never did,) but because somehow, he sensed that underneath that charming and sneaky facade, someone had broken the agent’s heart and trust again.

“... so you are not dead then?” But then that’s all he said. Q said that because he wouldn’t be an arse to curse someone who he hadn’t met for a while and because other words he wanted to say would be too unprofessional... and he refused to give Moneypenny and other stupid MI6 employees more reasons to ship 00Q (what a stupid thing.)

“Nice to see you Q, I miss you.” And that’s the only reply he got before the agent walked past him with his favorite smile. That moment, Q knew whatever Bond did in the past, he would be forgiven. And whatever he would do, well, Q would assist him as well.

He could only hope this time his gadget won’t end up in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being the most annoying agent in the world, there were times when Bond was really caring and likable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing all of this for fun (no beta, sorry!) 
> 
> This popped in my head last night and I just thought I should write them down. Enjoy!

Despite being the most annoying agent in the world, there were times when Bond was really caring and likable.

For one, during his stay in London, the food and tea supply at Q Branch would be always sufficient. There were times boffins spotted cakes, cookies, chocolate and macaroons from very exotic stores but whenever they approached, they would take a step back and run away from the harmless snacks because of the blue eyes with a license to kill. Soon they knew all those expensive food were only served for one man at Q Branch.

For two, whenever Q went and left the office, the agent would always follow him home. Sometimes it wasn't a sexual thing, sometimes Bond just wanted to make sure his Quartermaster went home safe and sound. And if there were times he also acted as a bodyguard and followed him during the weekends, Bond wouldn't admit to it. The agent was protective in an adorably stupid way, especially when he mistook one of Q's brothers as his lover (for a special agent, he wasn't very a special agent.)

For three, despite his bad reputation of never returning his equipment and having a habit of getting himself killed, there were times (miracle times) where Bond did come back intact and with all the equipment. And for some reason, those times somehow synced with the time the head of Q Branch was having a hard time. So when the blond agent came in and everyone thought he was about to face the wrath of the overlord, the overlord gave the agent a very rare, genuine smile because everything (including the agent) was back in one piece. And then peace arrived in Q Branch, MI6, and perhaps the whole world.

For four, not many people knew, but Q was actually a touch-starved. While at the office, the young boffin was always professional, every now and then he would crave for some tough. Even just a very small one would ease the urge. And that’s where 007 came from. When he was available in London, he would always visit and interrupt Q’s working progress. But every touch on the shoulders, every stroke on the cheeks, every time when Q could feel the head of the agent, whether the agent did it intentional or unintentional or not, it would always cheer up the overlord and somehow made him work more efficiently and effectively.

For five, another thing that even fewer people knew - and those who knew were all blackmailed by the overlord at Q Branch and the most terrifying double-o-agent, was that inside Q's office, there was actually another small room where a small bed was installed. It was there since the last time Q fainted for overworking without sleeping. And there were times (only found by people who oversaw the feed of MI6) that when the young boffin was too tired and fell asleep in the office, Bond would enter the room and carried the young man into the room. No one dared to ask what happened afterward or why Q was wearing the same but messier shirt the next day (on the other hand, Bond dressed perfectly as usual. That annoying charming bastard.) 

In conclusion, though having a boring and excessively charming 00 agent hanging around one’s branch may be annoying, there were benefits when the agent was there. Q thought, and as he drew the conclusion in his mind, he tried to hide his smile behind his Q10 mug so the sneaky agent wouldn’t see and brag about it.


	3. Quarantine Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Please excuse any weird WC and grammatical errors (any suggestions are welcomed!). Just try to write something that may cheer everyone up a little.
> 
> There may or may not be another chapter from Bond's POV

Q wasn't sure if it's the quarantine time or the infamous 00 agent killing him.

Don't get him wrong, he loved that stupid double o agent, otherwise, he wouldn't have let him dine and wine him for months. Not to mention that the mentioned agent now ~~stayed~~ _invaded_ his apartment during this hard time.

But the thing is, _the thing is_ that whenever the famous 007 landed back in England, briefed with M and handed him back with the precious equipment pieces, James Bond seemed to make annoying his Quartermaster his life goal. He spent most of his time distracting him from coding and building the life-saving ( _Bond's_ life) equipment.

And this situation got worse when all of them were staying home under the strict orders of M's and Queen's. Lockdown means that all the agents, who weren't in some deep undercover missions, were to stay put in England. That meant no missions. No wine or beautiful women. No gunfights or any kind of fights. Nothing but boredom.

That meant James Bloody Bond was 10000000000% more annoying.

For one, Bond couldn't go out jogging like he used to. 

So when Bond woke up at six in the morning, he could only go and use the treadmill and other exercise machines that they recently bought (correction: _Q_ recently bought for Bond) to work out, meaning Q would have no chance to catch any sleep after 6 because he was a light sleeper and James Bond was loud. Q would hear the machine turned on and Bond exercising, no matter how the agent claimed that he was very quiet when exercising.

Then when Q woke up with a murderous mood and stormed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea to retain his sanity, a half-naked Bond would come in, wrap his arms around Q's waist and press a few chastise kisses on his shoulders and neck as an apology. The agent smelt terrible for sure, but it was difficult for a mortal like Q to resist Bond's... James’ well-built body and his gesture of peace and intimacy... and if Q's anger was eased because of it, no one had to know.

But that son of an agent knew, of course. And the smile on his face would only grow because of it.

Another thing that irritated Q was that he wasn't a good cook. This didn't bother him before and it should've bothered him now, but then Bond came into the picture.

Bond was a damn good cook. This was the skillset that not many of his marks knew, but his dishes had always earned high approvals and appreciation from those who were lucky enough to eat it, including the old M.

Q laughed at first when Tanner talked about the possibility that it was Bond's cooking skill earned him the 00 position. But once Q tried it himself, _oh dear God_. He took all his mockery and sarcasm back. 

Bond's dishes were Heavenly.

The agent seemed to find Q's reaction intriguing, or maybe he simply enjoyed cooking, so soon after they started dating, Bond always cooked for him whenever he had the chance.

And that was the problem for Q because Q... well, Q would like to return the favor. Q could've used any other ways to express his appreciation, but he believed it was the right way to do it. 

And that's when the chaos reigned the kitchen.

Even though Q had PhDs in both software and hardware engineering, he couldn't stop a toast from getting burned by a toaster.

He aced all his chemistry and math tests back at university, but he couldn't get the right amount of oil and seasoning to keep the pan from causing smoke, and the food from tasted bad.

Eve's laugher (another excellent cook at MI6 whom Q shouldn't have sought help) on the other side of the phone didn't help, either. Her loud laughter only led the worried agent to carry their cats into the kitchen and find out what happened. James shook his head, put down the cats and walked to the stove to take over the whole cooking business. 

He even patted the Quartermaster sympathetically and fondly while he threw all the "food" Q produced into the garbage bin and redid everything.

Then the Quartermaster pouted and went to the living room, sulking together with his cats.

But what annoyed Q the most was that now there was no one else to distract the bored agent and nowhere else Q could kick him into.

Back when life was beautiful and peaceful at Q Branch, Q could kick this smug douchebag out of his territory whenever this agent was getting too noisy and annoying. A single glare or a verbal order would do. And then the agent would sod off to bother someone else (the constant victims would be Ms. Moneypenny and Tanner, but since they were the two who hooked Q and Bond up, Q presumed they had it coming.) But now they were at home, at Q's descent but not so big apartment.

This meant that when Q was working on coding or building a new prototype, Bond was always near him. It would've been great if Bond simply sat near him and focused on a book or whatever it was on the TV, however, now and then Q would feel Bond's stare. And that, in Q's mind, was still fine, too.

But nothing was fine and endurable when he had to have a few phone call meetings. Honestly, Q would rather destroy 10 firewalls from different governments, dismantle 10 bombs and rebuild all the weapons he designed than having the man's attention in this scenario. The attention Bond gave him was suddenly, well, too hot to handle. 

(And _no_ , he did not watch that wretched trash reality TV show. He only googled the ending.)

If Q ever met the blond man's heating gaze, he would see something spark in the blue, blue eyes. The agent clearly saw this as a game and a challenge.

Then the agent would move from the other side of the room to the sofa Q sat on.

The Quartermaster would soon find Bond's hands on his laps, slowly move to remove his clothes.

Soon Q would feel his bare skin exposed to the open air.

"Let's see how much damage you could do with your pajama on, shall we," whispered Bond in an insanely smug voice. By the time Bond kneeled between his legs, Q already began to shiver.

Q later contributed the fact that he could always finish meetings perfectly and professionally to all the good karma he gained in this life and the lives before this.

-

But despite everything Bond did to annoy him, some good things still happened during this shitty time.

Some good things that Q would rather kill himself than to admit them: he finds solace when the agent was sleeping beside him every night; and he definitely enjoys reading and discussing books with the older man (when the man had found time finishing these books, he had no idea.)

And when the two watched BBC news after the latest Doctor Who aired, when the BBC anchor reported so many unfortunate and tragic news about COVID-19 around the world, Bond's grip around his waist would slightly tighten and Q would draw a shaky breath. He would rest his head on the older man's chest, fully indulging into the warmth and the touch.

James was safe. He was safe.

The legendary agent and the most powerful Quartermaster in MI6 were both safe and sound.

They would be okay.


End file.
